Radio frequency identification (RFID) technology has become ubiquitous in a variety of environments, including among other things in industrial environments. Often such technology is implemented by way of RFID transponders (or tags) and RFID receivers (or readers). In at least some such embodiments, an RFID transponder is in wireless communication with a RFID receiver and, by virtue of such wireless communication, identification information can be communicated between the two devices. The communicated information can be, for example, identification information that is indicative of an identity (or characteristic) of the RFID transponder or another device with which the RFID transponder is associated. The information that is stored on and provided by the RFID transponder can be, for example, several bits of data that identifies the RFID transponder or an object with which the RFID transponder is associated.
Even though RFID technology has become ubiquitous, there are many circumstances, environments, and applications where such technology cannot function sufficiently well or cannot function at all. In particular, for some conventional RFID technology to operate properly, the RFID transponder and RFID receiver typically need to be in relatively close proximity with one another. This can particularly be the case in embodiments in which the RFID transponder is a passive device with a microchip (and/or other components) that is powered largely or exclusively only by the electromagnetic signal sent out by the RFID receiver (reader) when the RFID receiver is making an inquiry to the transponder. Also in at least some cases, the maximum distance between the transponder and receiver that is acceptable often depends upon frequency. For example, where a low frequency (LF) signal is employed (for example, 125 kHz or 125-135 kHz), the RFID transponder and RFID receiver can need to be within about three (3) centimeters or less (e.g., 1 to 3 centimeters, or about 2 centimeters) of one another for successful communications occur. Further, while in some other frequency ranges a greater distance can be acceptable (e.g., for Ultra-High Frequency or UHF signals at, for example, 900 MHz, a range of up to 30 meters can be acceptable), in such other frequency ranges other constraints preclude effective RFID operation (e.g., in UHF it is difficult to transmit through metals and liquids). Additionally in some circumstances, for conventional RFID technology to operate properly, the line-of-sight between the RFID transponder and RFID receiver (or the tank circuits thereof) should generally be unobstructed.
Notwithstanding the desirability of meeting these conditions, there are many circumstances, environments, and applications in which one or more of these conditions are difficult or impossible to satisfy. In particular, it can be difficult to achieve close proximity between RFID transponders and RFID receivers in industrial environments where equipment on which a given RFID transponder is located is physically positioned distant from the location of a RFID receiver, or vice-versa. Also, it can be difficult to orient a given RFID transponder and a given RFID receiver so that there is an unobstructed line-of-sight between the two, for example, because the RFID transponder is around a corner relative to the location of a complementary RFID receiver.
For at least these reasons, therefore, it would be advantageous if an improved RFID system and/or method could be developed that allowed for or facilitated desired wireless communications between RFID transponders and RFID receivers notwithstanding circumstances, environments, and/or applications in which such devices cannot be adequately close to one another, and/or in which such devices cannot be positioned apart from one another along an unobstructed line-of-sight, and/or in which one or more other improvements can be achieved.